The following references to, and descriptions of, prior proposals or products are not intended to be, and are not to be construed as, statements or admissions of common general knowledge in the art. In particular, the following prior art discussion does not relate to what is commonly or well known by the person skilled in the art, but assists in the understanding of the disclosed step of the disclosure of which the identification of pertinent prior art proposals is but one part.
Where it is not practical to form axel bushes in a complete cylindrical form because the section on which the axel bush is to be mounted on the axel is smaller in diameter than the diameter of the axel beyond the section, axel bushes must necessarily be either molded onto the axel section or formed from longitudinal halves that may be joined together to form the bush on the axel. This may also be the case where the axel is non-removably mounted, so that the axel bush cannot be slid onto the axel mounting section as there is no access to the other end of the axel. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved axel bush that can be mounted to an axel where it is not possible to slide the axel bush onto the axel mounting section via either end of the axel. Prior art proposals have included forming the axel bush from two halves that can be joined together in situ. However, such prior art bushes tend to fail along the joining line, the so-called coin-purse split or separation of the components along the joining line under pressure.
In discussing the word “axel” or “axels,” it will be appreciated that the bush disclosed herein is adapted to attach to other shafts and rods for useful purposes.
An object of the disclosure is to ameliorate the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.